All Again For You
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Post Eclipse. Based on All Again for You by We the Kings. Jacob's feelings towards Bella. I thought it would only be fair he gets a voice.


**A/N: One shot, Jacob's POV. All Again For You by We the Kings. This song makes me cry, but I love it and thought it really matched Jacob's past emotions about Bella. Post Eclipse.**

_I couldn't sleep last night_

_I walked alone_

_On the beach_

_Where we always used to go_

_When we couldn't hook up at home_

_I thought of you_

_And the time we jumped the fence_

_Both sides ripped down_

_We dove right in_

_And the cops chased us again_

_When you were mine_

_You know_

_We had it all in front of us_

_You were the one_

_I was in love_

_But you always hurt_

_the one you lost_

_I couldn't get enough_

_You were everything_

_That's bad for me_

_Make no apologies_

_I'm crushed..._

_Black and blue_

_But you know_

_I'd do it all again for you_

_Today, dressed up_

_In designer drugs_

_Dedicated to the one_

_I'll always love_

_The one who really messed me up_

_I let you take the wheel_

_And the driver's seat_

_Strapped in_

_So you get the best of me_

_Now what's left are the memories_

_When you were mine_

_You know_

_We had it all in front of us_

_You were the one_

_I was in love_

_But you always hurt_

_The one you lost_

_I couldn't get enough_

_You were everything_

_That's bad for me_

_Make no apologies_

_I'm crushed..._

_Black and blue_

_But you know_

_I'd do it all again for you_

_I am standing in the ocean rain_

_Rough and ready_

_For your deadly game_

_I've got nowhere else to go_

_We had it all in front of us_

_You were the one_

_I was in love_

_But you always hurt_

_The one you lost_

_I couldn't get enough_

_You were everything_

_That's bad for me_

_Make no apologies_

_I'm crushed..._

_Black and blue_

_But you know_

_I'd do it all again for you_

_(You know I'd do it all again for you)_

_(I swear I'd do it all again for you)_

_All Again For You – We the Kings_

I loved you with all my heart. You were my fate, my destiny, my other half that made me complete – kindred spirits.

Don't you remember all those times we spent at the beach when we wanted to get away from home?

Those times we spent together?

When we would hide things from your father, things beyond his understanding?

You were torn up, not whole, damaged, but I still wanted you, despite everything.

You had your heart shattered, but I was there to hold you together.

You were cut and broken, but I stitched you back together.

I made you whole. _You_ made me whole. You made me feel alive for the first time in my life.

Don't you remember?

He broke your heart, but you still loved him. You mourned his loss, secretly hoping for his return. You were broken inside, the living dead. You couldn't see the truth, the truth that I could clearly see. How could you betray me that way? Throwing yourself and your love away for someone who could never return it?

But that didn't mean I didn't want you. I'd take you, damaged goods and all, so long as I can have you. 30%, 40%, 50%, 60% of you, that's not enough for me. I need to have all of you, your whole heart. But if I could only have an hour of your time, I would gladly take it, if it meant I would be able to see that smile on your face, the smile that I have the gift of calling out.

I know how to make you happy, and you make me happy, but… you turn away from my love. Why?

I wanted to help you in any way I could, to make you better and as close to whole as possible. I made sure I left my mark on you with my stitches.

If doing crazy, dangerous things makes you happy, if its what you want, then I will gladly go along, even if I lose myself, because I would gladly give my life for you.

I let you take the wheel in the driver's seat. I let lead me to do whatever you wanted, just for you, and only you. Because no one means as much to me as you do. You are my world, my light, my air, my life, my everything.

But to you, all I can ever be is a friend. And that's what hurts the most.

I saw our whole life planned out before my eyes, saw us growing old together, saw our children, our wedding, how beautiful you would be in that white gown, but you saw other things. You had your mind set elsewhere.

And then we were so close. So close to what I've wanted all along.

But he came back. He came back right when I was so close.

You were the one I loved, but you then tore me up. Now all I have are the memories.

I can't stand there watching you be in love with someone else. It's much too painful.

My heart will always be yours. Forever.

But I don't regret the time we spent together. That is the only thing I don't regret.

I wished I had been able to move faster, to win her heart, just as she had won mine unknowingly.

I'm crushed black and blue, I'm broken and dying, but there's no one to stitch me up.

They said you were all wrong for me, but I didn't listen.

Don't apologize, because I would take you back in a heartbeat.

I don't regret our time spent, or my pain; forget these scars and bruises, my tears and my broken heart, because I'd do it all again for you.


End file.
